Playing Around
by ALilyPea
Summary: The boys want to play ball and the divas have a plan. Lita/Punk


Title: Playing Around  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. I got nothing.  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters/Pairing: Lita/CM Punk

"I don't know why I agreed to do this," Maria grumbled, squirming into the tight shorts she had been given to wear by Lita.

The redhead in question laughed, "Because you like Jeff and you want to impress him with your prowess," she assured her friend.

Maria looked mystified, "But I don't know anything about baseball, at least not about playing it. I mean I know the game like the back of my hand from when I was younger and when I was dating...Oh..." She went silent, pulling the baseball shorts on overtop the sliders.

"When you were dating Punk, it's okay 'Ria," Lita smiled at her, "How's it going Mickie?" she asked the other diva who had decided to join them in their change room.

Mickie smiled brightly, already completely dressed in the uniforms the divas had chosen to wear, which entailed normal baseball bottoms but rather low cut jersey's. "It's going good," she responded.

"You know I didn't think these uniforms were a good idea," Lita remarked as she tugged the shirt over her head, buttoning up a few of the buttons so that she wasn't completely hanging out. "But I can see the perks," she grinned wickedly knowing they were going to win the game as soon as she turned to see the way the other two divas were dressed.

Laughing Maria nudged her before she finished getting dressed, complete with knee high baseball socks.

"We better hurry up or the guys will leave before we even have a chance to check out the powers of these uniforms," Mickie put her hat on her head.

Lita nodded, dressing quickly she shoved her feet in her cleats and followed the other two out, meeting Victoria, Trish, Natalya, Melina and Gail on the way. It was a hodge podge of divas, as Lita had never really worked with Natalya in the past but found herself liking the Canadian woman.

---

"Where are they?" John Cena groaned, covering his face with his hands then looking to the sky, where clouds were rolling in, indicating a chance of rain.

Jeff Hardy shrugged his shoulders, tossing the ball up in the air and catching it. "I don't know, but they had some sort of plan going on," he responded.

"Great, knowing the girls it will be a game within a game," Chris Jericho sighed, sitting down on the bench in the dug out.

CM Punk rolled his eyes skyward, "What are you talking about?" he asked, snorting. "You love the games they play, especially Natalya," he laughed at his friend. "Makes me glad Lita isn't too into it," he nibbled on his bottom lip.

Jeff scoffed, laughing loudly. "Are you kidding me? Are we talking about the same woman I think we are?"

Evan, the newest addition to their little group chuckled, unable to believe that from what he had learned about them that this was tame.

Punk's eyes were suddenly elsewhere and everyone else turned to look as the divas walked out looking pretty damn good. His mouth went dry as Lita walked toward him, the sky opened up and rain splashed down on him.

Lita kissed his cheek as the guys convinced the girls they didn't need to play baseball and that playing in the rain was actually dangerous.

"You guys coming?" Jeff asked, his arm around Maria.

"Nah," Lita and Punk responded in the negative at the same time, causing their friends to laugh.

Punk grinned wickedly at her, sliding one arm around her waist he pulled her in close, "What kinda game do you think you're playing here?" he asked.

Lita shrugged her shoulders and slipped both of her arms around his waist, "I just thought you would like it, I could take it off when you like, put on the traditional jersey if you want," she moved to pull away from him laughing when he pulled her back.

She was a hard woman to resist, and he'd never been so good with the few vices he had and she was definitely one of them. Punk lowered his lips to hers, kissing her soundly, not really caring about the rain falling down around them.

Unable to help herself Lita made a soft noise against his lips, squeezing his waist lightly. She pulled back a few moments later, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

"I thought you didn't like games," Lita told him, tilting her head to the side she smiled up at him. "You do know this was all a plot for us to win the game," she shifted from foot to foot, the jersey beginning to stick uncomfortably to her skin.

"You definitely win, on behalf of the other guys I forfeit, due to rain and how good that uniform looks on you," Punk kissed her on the lips. "Home?"

Lita grinned suddenly, "Last one to the car has to walk the dog for a week, and scoop!" She took off toward the parking lot, glad that she had put her stuff back in the trunk so she could just hop in.

Punk chased after her, having not brought much with him. He caught her around the waist when they reached the car and pressed her against it, kissing her on the lips.

"Who wins?" he murmured into her lips.

Lita tilted her head back with a soft sigh. "We both win, now let's go home, we can figure out more games to play," she teased before turning and getting in the driver's seat.

Punk climbed in the passenger seat without any comments, not minding that she liked to drive because he didn't really like to. "What kind of games are you thinking of? Parcheesi?"

Lita laughed.

"Scrabble? Monopoly? Strip Monopoly? Scene-It? Strip Scene-It?" Punk continued listing, enjoying that he could be playful with her.

"How do you play strip Scene-It?" Lita asked him, unable to stop laughing softly. She smiled at him when he took her hand and squeezed, enjoying the feeling of his calloused fingers against hers.

"I don't know, I just know you can play strip anything, I'm sure we could figure it out," Punk grinned crookedly at her.

"I love you," Lita told him suddenly.

Punk's smile slipped away and he nodded solemnly, "I know you do."

Lita slapped him on the shoulder, "Jackass."

"I love you too."


End file.
